Goodbye My Lover
by magui9999
Summary: Songfic. Jasper pierde a Alice pero debe continuar y para lograrlo tiene a Myla su hija la cual tambien estraña a su madre y para eso estan ambos ayudarse mutuamente. Un momento tierno de padre e hija pero triste por la realidad.


_**Hola como va gente. En esta ocasión les dejo un fic muy triste de Alice y Jasper, les confieso que llore toda la escritura, espero que les anime e hice el primer songfic con la canción goodbye my love de James Blunt y acá les dejo la ficha técnica.**_

_**Pareja: Alice/Jasper.**_

_**Advertencia: algo triste y muere Alice.**_

_**Descargo: los personajes pertenecen a S. Mayer y la canción es de James Blunt.**_

_**Palabras:1022 . **_

* * *

De que serbia mentirme, no volvería ella ya no estaba, pero tenía algo muy importante que cuidar y proteger la vida de Myla, mi hija.

-¿ella volverá, verdad papi?- me pregunto la adorable criatura de 6 años, sentando sobre mis piernas sobre el sillón.

-no, ella se fue lejos, pero está bien- le respondí conteniendo mis lágrimas.

-pero yo la quiero aquí con nosotros- dijo triste.

-yo también-.

Hacía, una mes Alice se había ido, dejándonos, una noche de lluvia conducía desde Seattle hasta Forks, choco con otro auto, estuvo dos días internada, dos interminables días, dos días de agonía, dos días de lenta muerte, hasta que al tercero ella dijo basta y se despidió de nosotros para siempre. Ese día mi vida se fue con ella, pero me dejo una pequeña parte, Myla, ella era la luz que alumbraba mi vida.

_**Did I disappoint you or let you down?**_

_**Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?**_

_**'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,**_

_**Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.**_

_**So I took what's mine by eternal right.**_

_**Took your soul out into the night.**_

_**It may be over but it won't stop there,**_

_**I am here for you if you'd only care.**_

_**You touched my heart you touched my soul.**_

_**You changed my life and all my goals.**_

_**And love is blind and that I knew when,**_

_**My heart was blinded by you.**_

_**I've kissed your lips and held your head.**_

_**Shared your dreams and shared your bed.**_

_**I know you well, I know your smell.**_

_**I've been addicted to you.**_

-la extraño, papa- dijo llorando.

-shhh, no llores- dije abrasándola y consolándola- ella está con nosotros-

-pero no puedo verla-

-no puedes verla de la forma de la que la conoces-

-¿y cómo es eso?-

-cierra los ojos- dije tapando sus ojitos con mis manos-ahora imagínatela, estando aquí con nosotros-

Yo por mi parte hice lo mismo.

-es cierto papi, la veo- dijo sonriendo-pero no puedo tocarla, ni ella me puede abrasar-.

_**Goodbye my lover.**_

_**Goodbye my friend.**_

_**You have been the one.**_

_**You have been the one for me.**_

Tenía razón no me pude contener y llore, como un pequeño niño.

-no papi, no llores- dijo ella sollozando

-tambien la extraño y no soporto no tenerla-

-quiero que vuelva, que este, con nosotros que todo vuelva a ser como antes- lloro fuerte y yo la apreté más contra mi pecho.

-mama, siempre estará con nosotros, y cada vez que quieras hablar con ellas, hazlo ella te escuchara anqué no puedas verla-.

-¿y si le pido que vuelva, ella lo hará?-

-eso no va a poder ser, ella murió, dejo este mundo para irse a otro-

-¿y cómo es ese otro mundo?- pregunto.

_**I am a dreamer but when I wake,**_

_**You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.**_

_**And as you move on, remember me,**_

_**Remember us and all we used to be**_

_**I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.**_

_**I've watched you sleeping for a while.**_

_**I'd be the father of your child.**_

_**I'd spend a lifetime with you.**_

_**I know your fears and you know mine.**_

_**We've had our doubts but now we're fine,**_

_**And I love you, I swear that's true.**_

_**I cannot live without you.**_

-es diferente, pero muy lindo, a mama el blanco le queda muy bien y es su color favorito, bueno allí esta vestida toda de blanco, ese lugar es muy hermoso hay césped suave y flores de todos colores y mama está muy bien allá nada malo le puede pasar-

-¿y algún día lo voy a conocer?-.

-claro que sí, todos lo vamos a conocer-

- y voy a ver a mami de nuevo-

-así es y podrás ver lo feliz que ella es en ese lugar-

-así lo hare- dijo bostezando

-¿tienes sueño, te llevo la cama?-

-si papi, pero a la tuya, en el lugar de mama-

-está bien- dije levantándola en brazos y llevándola a nuestra habitación, ella por su parte envolvió muy cuello con sus bracitos.

_**Goodbye my lover.**_

_**Goodbye my friend.**_

_**You have been the one.**_

_**You have been the one for me.**_

Llegue a mi habitación, le puse su pijama y la acosté. Yo por mi parte me cambie y me acosté a su lado. Se acercó hasta estar bien pegada a mí y la abrase.

-te quiero mama- dijo llorando

-mama también te quiere a ti- dije dejando escapar algunas lágrimas.

-¿papi?-

-si-

-te quiero mucho-

-yo también te quiero mucho- le respondí abrasándola más fuerte.

_**And I still hold your hand in mine.**_

_**In mine when I'm asleep.**_

_**And I will bare my soul in time,**_

_**When I'm kneeling at your feet.**_

_**Goodbye my lover.**_

_**Goodbye my friend.**_

_**You have been the one.**_

_**You have been the one for me.**_

_**I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.**_

_**I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.**_

-mama- dijo Myla quedándose dormida

-Alice- deje escapar de mis labios dormido.

* * *

_**Hola espero que les alla gustado, a la salida se reparten pañuelos para las/os que los necesite. No sé de dónde surgió la inspiración y simplemente la escribí sin pensarlo mucho. Llore tanto que ni quise re-leerlo por lo que llore, por lo tanto pido disculpas por las faltas si las hay.**_

_**Este fic lo quiero dedicar a Magui9999 que es el centro de universo y Alice Maggio Whitlock que es mi gran ídola de F.F.**_

_**Nos leemos y saludos desde Arg.**_

_**Jaslice24.**_


End file.
